Many orally administered active substances, such as pharmaceutical drugs and nutritional supplements are unpalatable and/or need to be protected from the environment prior to delivery to the gut. A variety of techniques have been developed previously to alleviate this problem. For example, many tablets have coatings. However, applying coatings to solid dosage forms is an expensive process. An alternative approach to encapsulating active molecules is the use of liposomes and the like. However, liposomes tend to be ‘leaky’ leading to loss of the active substance, especially low molecule weight substances.